


Before the Road So Far

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean, Pre-Canon, before stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s perspective, pre-Stanford to retrieve Sam, when John is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fic prompt by Mahbbys

Dean beat on the steering wheel to the sounds of AC/DC blaring from the cassette in the deck. He tried to get lost in the music and the rhythm of the road, but it just wasn’t working this time. If he was honest with himself - which granted was not his strong suit - he was nervous about seeing Sammy.

God, he missed that kid. Had missed him ever since the night he left from one of the few houses they had ever called home. That was one of the worst nights of Dean’s life, after the death of his mom. Sam, the little brother he’d taken care of like his own kid, had walked out on him.

He understood needing to get away from John. That was a no brainer. John and Sam had been butting heads almost since the day little Sammy said his first word. Dean didn’t fault him for leaving Dad without a word. What Dean couldn’t get his head around, though, was Sam leaving without saying goodbye to _him_.

They were brothers. Friends. Sam was all he had. And Sam had left him without a word. He hadn’t called. He hadn’t written.

Not that there was anywhere to write to, Dean admitted, since he and John were so constantly on the road, but still. It was the principle of the thing. He could have written to Bobby’s. He could have called one of Dean’s cell phones. He could have made _some_ effort to make his older brother feel like all those years he’d taken care of Sam were appreciated.

But he hadn’t. And now Dean was going to see him, knowing that his presence was likely to be unwelcome.

What choice did he have, though? Dad was missing. Dean had tried to find him on his own, but that sure as shit hadn’t worked. He needed backup. He needed Sam. The question was, would Dean be able to convince the brother, who abandoned him without a thought, to not only leave with him, but leave to help him find the father Sam had split to get away from in the first place?

Dean had a feeling the answer to all questions was no. Sam obviously hadn’t missed Dean the way Dean had missed him. Dean had been alone for 6 months, and he was likely to stay that way. He thought he might be better off picking up someone in a bar and going home for a bit of fun.

Girl or guy, it didn’t really matter to him - especially with Dad out of the way - but someone to touch for a little while. Someone to lose himself in. No sooner had he thought that than he saw lights in the distance. It was a roadside bar, the sort where all kinds were welcome, so long as they kept their heads down and minded their own business.

Dean pulled his shiny black car onto the gravel lot. Sam wasn’t expecting him. Dad could wait one more day. Dean needed someone to touch tonight. Some whiskey and bliss to take the loneliness away for a little while. He stepped out of his car and went inside.


End file.
